Shaka jogando truco?
by Onime no Suga
Summary: Mu, Shura e Máscara da Morte tentam ensinar Shaka a jogar truco... vocês acham que eles conseguem?


Vamos lá Shaka!

Não quero! Esse jogo vai me corromper!

Vamos, sem essa de corromper... truco é bem melhor que banco imobiliário!

Não! - retrucou Shaka, ao cavaleiro de Câncer...

Shura: Nem vem... agente jogou banco imobiliário, agora você vem jogar também!

Shaka: Mas eu não sei!

Mu: Eu te ensino!

Shaka: Mui amigo você em Mu... (cochichando) Não tá vendo que eu não quero jogar?

Mu: Azar... vai aprender!

Shaka: Você está tão frio hoje Mu!

Máscara da Morte: Você é frio como um prástico!

Mu: ��

Shura/Shaka: O.O

Máscara da Morte: O que foi que eu disse?

Shura: Deixa... vamos explicar o princípio do jogo... o objetivo é...

Shaka: GANHAR!

Mu: Não diga!

Shura: Continuando... é fazer 12 pontos para ganhar... cada rodada vale um ponto, a não ser que a rodada seja...

UMA MERDA!

Miro entra na sala, aos berros com Ikki...

Ikki: NÃO PRECISA GRITAR CACETE! QUE TAL VOCÊ GRITAR NO OUTRO OUVIDO PRA EU FICAR SURDO DE VEZ?

Miro: Desculpa...MAS EU NÃO ME CONFORMO!

Mu: DA PRA PARAR DE GRITAR?

Miro: Ah.. fica ai no seu canto... to revoltado...

Shaka fugindo da rodinha vai falar com Miro.

Shaka (com caderneta e lápis): Conte-me o que acontecer com você...

Shura: Pode voltar senhor Shaka! (arrasta Shaka de volta)

Miro: Po... eu não tenho culpa se a tevê do meu quarto é UMA MERDA!

Ikki: Mas que coisa VOCÊ JA DISSE MILHÕES E MILHÕES DE VEZES!

Miro: Aff... o que vocês estão fazendo?

Shura: Tentando ensinar o Shaka jogar truco!

Ikki: UHAUHAUHAUAHA! Isso é novidade!

Miro: Oba! Vo ficar aqui...

Shura: Continuando... se a partida for trucada, ela vale 3 pontos...mas isso eu vou falar mais tarde.

Shaka: Ah... o que é trucada?

Mu: É quando você pede truco!

Ikki: Não me diga!

Mu: Ele não sabia...

Miro: Porra Shaka, vai ser burro assim lá na casa do caralho!

Shaka: Pra sua informação o escorpião desprovido de qualquer cultura útil, eu...

Shura: CHEGA! Sit! Junto! Morto! Agora rola! (os cavaleiros obedecem todas as ordens) Good Puppy!

Mu: Olha a palhaçada...

Shura: Foi mal... empolguei! Continuando... Cada um começa com 3 cartas... Digamos que cada rodada tenha 3 fases... em cada fase você joga uma carta, quem jogou a carta de maior valor ganha essa fase... quem ganhar mais fases leva a rodada...

Shaka: Um... claro...

Shura: Eu vou mostrar as ordens das cartas... Zap, copão, espadilha, 7 de ouros (mostrando as cartas) Tá vendo Shaka?

Shaka: Um... claro...

Shura: Certo, coringa, 3, 2, ás, rei, valete e rainha...

Shaka: Um... certo...

Ikki: Eu tenho a impressão que ele não tá nem ai...

Shaka: Um... certo...

Shura: Shaka, qual é a carta que ganha de todo mundo?

Shaka: Um... certo...

Miro: Hahahahahaha! Ele ta meditando!

Shura: Pqp!

Shaka: Um... certo...

Máscara da Morte: HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Tive uma idéia, Shaka seu foda!

Shaka: Um... certo...

Máscara: Idiota, babaca, estúpido, feioso e usa cílios postiços!

Shaka: Um... certo...

Máscara: Biba loira de farmácia!

Shaka: É a mãe...

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Máscara: Ora seu idiota!

Shaka: Um... certo...

Shiryu (entrando na sala): Hyoga seu marreco do caralho!

Hyoga: Vai catar coquinho Shiryu!

Shaka: Um... certo...

Shiryu: Nossa... que consideração Shaka!

Shaka: É a mãe...

Hyoga: Hahahaha! Viu! Até ele está do meu lado!

Ikki: Aff... o que aconteceu?

Shiryu: O Hyoga espirrou e congelou minhas roupas!

Hyoga: Eu não ia espirrar se você não acendesse aqueles incensos fedidos...

Mu: Só isso? Temos motivos BEM mais sérios pra nos preocuparmos...

Shiryu: Como?

Shura: Tentar ensinar o parvo o Shaka jogar truco!

Shaka: Um... certo...

Hyoga: Ele parece que está em transe...

Deba: E ai, o que tá pegando...

Shura: Ah.. não vou explicar de novo não!

Miro: Estamos tentando ensinar o Shaka jogar truco...

Máscara: Mas ele tá em transe...

Deba: Ah! Shaka aprendendo a jogar truco... isso é engraçado!

Shaka: É a mãe...

Deba: �� tem certeza que ele tá em transe...

Saga/Kanon: OI!

Shura: Mais um... que merda...

Saga: O que aconteceu?

Mu: Aff... Deba explica!

Shaka: Um... certo...

Deba explica o problema para Saga...

Kanon: A, é isso... por que vocês não escrevem uma placa dizendo o que ta acontecendo aqui... ai todo mundo vai ler antes de entrar!

Saga: É! Eu escrevo e você acorda o Shaka, Kanon!

Kanon: Certo! (pensa enquanto Saga escreve a placa) Já sei! Deba meu amigo, vem c�! (Deba se aproxima)

Deba: Eu...

Kanon: MONTINHOOOOO (joga Deba em direção à Shaka)

Shaka: (saindo dali e deixando o Deba se estabacar no chão) Epa! Sai pra lá irmão!

Shura: Você tava tirando com a minha cara?

Shaka: Eu? Não! Eu tava meditando! (irônico)

Miro: Claro... meditando e falando ao mesmo tempo! Respondendo agente!

Shaka: MUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHA! Segredo!

Todos: ��

Ikki: Shaka, você tem as manhas de irritar hein!

Shaka: Obrigado Ikki, se você quiser eu te ensino sabe, to pensando até em escrever um livro e...

Shura: PARA! SHAKA VOCÊ VAI APRENDER NEM QUE SEJA NA MARRA! (joga um livro básico de "Aprenda jogar Truco em 10 lições" na cara de Shaka) TO DANDO 30 HORA PRA VOCÊ LER ESSA PORRA! SE VOCÊ NÃO LER EU JURO POR DEUS QUE VOU CHAMAR O AFRODITE E TRANCAR VOCÊS DOIS DENTRO DE UM QUARTO!

Shaka: Hahahahaha! Tenta! Eu sô mais forte que o Afrodite!

Hyoga: Convencido!

Shura: EU TE DEIXO INCONSIENTE!

Shaka: Só você? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Precisa mais de um pra me pegar!

Shura: EU VO TE DEIXAR ESTRUPIADO NEM QUE PRA ISSO EU TENHA QUE USAR O ATHENA'S APELATION!

Shaka: Ou... apelação de Athena é sacanagem... tá.. eu leio essa joça!

Shura: Bom mesmo! u.ú

Nos 30 minutos em que Shaka teve que ler o "Aprenda jogar Truco em 10 lições", a sala encheu de cavaleiros e amazonas.

Shaka: Terminei!

Todos:ALELUIA!

Marin: Eu não acredito! Vai chover ouro!

Aioros: Duvido que o Shaka tenha aprendido! Eu mudo meu nome se ele tiver aprendido!

Shaka: Ok, quem joga comigo!

Mu: Eu e você, Shura e Máscara da Morte!

Shaka: Tá certo!

Shura: Máscara? Cadê aquele siri de cabelo azul?

Máscara: Opa! To aqui! (sai correndo mas tropeça no cadarço e cai de cara no chão)

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dohko (que estava dormindo): An? O que? Onde estou? O que é aquele trambolho caído no chão?

Shina: É o Máscara da Morte!

Aioria: Epa! Chuta que é macumba!

Máscara: Ha... ha... ha... ! Vamos jogar!

Rodinha feita... Mu está sentado em frente a Shaka, e Shura em frente a Máscara da Morte... em volta todos os cavaleiros olham apreensivos... o jogo começa.

Mu ganha a primeira rodada, Shura ganha a segunda... na terceira, Shaka é o último a jogar. Quando ele vai jogar a carta, a luz se apaga... a porta abre... uma fumaça aparece... da porta surge Afrodite, Seiya e Shun com uma tanguinha e uma folhinha de parreira como roupas... Eles entram e sobem em cima de uma mesa.

O trio começa a cantar e imitar a coreografia de Yatta!

G

R

DABURU E

N

LEAVES

G

R

DABURU E

N

LEAVES

Afrodite:

It's so easy

Happy go lucky

We are the world

We did it

Shun/Seiya:

HYUU HYUU HYUU HYUU

OSU OSU OSU OSU

Todos:

yatta yatta yatta yatta

daigaku goukaku

shachou shuunin

happa ichimai areeba ii

ikiteiru kara LUCKY da

yatta yatta yatta yatta

tousen kakujitsu

nihon daibyou

yan naru gurai kenkou da

Everybody say yattaa! (nessa parte os 3 saem e vão brincar com o "público")

Shura: PAREM! OU EU VOU FAZER SUSHI DE VOCÊS!

Afrodite: Ai Shura... seu mau! Eu passei HORAS ensinando esses dois a dançar!

Ikki: AFRODITE SEU ESTRUME! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM MEU IRMÃO!

Shun: Vem Ikki! " Yatta!Yatta"

Ikki: Shun! Vai se vestir!

Shun: Não quelo!

Ikki: VAI AGORA OU VOCÊ NÃO VAI VER MAIS BARNEY!

Shun: Tá bom! (vai para o seu quarto)

Shura: CHEGA! EU VOU JOGAR TRUCO COM O SHAKA NEM QUE SEJA A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA! QUEM ME INTENRROMPER VAI CONHECER A MINHA FÚRIA!

June: To com medo O.O

Shaka: An... certo... mas... eu tenho uma dúvida!

Mu: Fala!

Shaka: Que carta é essa mesmo que eu to aqui na minha mãe... um quatro de paus!

Todos: Kataploft

Shura: Desisto... cadê meu maracujina?

Fim!

Especial ...

Após alguns minutos...

Máscara: Shura, você tem que fazer essa!

Shura: Deixa comigo (joga um copão)

Máscara: H�! Ganhamos!

Shaka: Um... truco!

Mu: Shaka O.O

Máscara: É Blefe!

Shura: O Shaka nem sabe o que é isso! Esse cara é santo de mais pra blefar!

Shaka: Blefe?

Máscara: Viu! Vamos fugir!

Shura: Certo!

Shaka: Tá certo (mostra a carta para Mu)

Mu: UHAUHAUHAUHA! O Shaka blefou seus babacas! Era um ás!

Shaka: Não era pra falar ò.ó

Máscara: Idiota!

Outra rodada... e mais outra... e outra... e Shaka é novamente a ser o último a jogar!

Shura: Espadilha!

Shaka: Truco!

Máscara: Aceita! Ele deve ta blefando!

Shura: Agente tá ganhando mesmo! 3 a 1!

Shaka: Mhuahuahauha! Tem certeza? Eu vou ganhar hein!

Shura: Sim! Nós temos!

Shaka: Vocês vão se arrepender!

Máscara: Por que iríamos?

Shaka: Por que vocês são burros!

Shura: REPETE ISSO!

Shaka: Burros!

Máscara: CALA A BOCA O BARBIE LOIRA!

Mu: Shaka! Calma! Não se esqueça que todos nós apostamos uma coisa aqui... se você perder agente vai se ferrar!

Shaka: Confia em mim!

Mu: Eu confio... MAS EU NÃO QUERO CONCERTAR AS ARMADURAS DESSES DOIS DE GRAÇA ETERNAMENTE!

Shaka: E eu não quero ter que limpar a casa desses dois ��

Mu: Vai... retira o truco!

Shaka: Tá bom...

Shura: Huhauhauha! Cagão!

Shaka: TRUCO VIADO!

Máscara: MEIO PAU SEU FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA!

Shaka: NOVE SAFADO!

Shura: VAMO METER DOZE NESSA MERDA! ANDA! JOGA!

Mu: AI CACETE! SHAKA EU TE MATO!

Shaka: ZAP! UHAUAHUAHAUHA! GANHAMOS!

Mu: Eu não acredito, UHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA! GANHAMOS!

Máscara: O.O

Shura: Puta que pariu!

Mu: Vocês podem começar a lavar as minhas roupas amanhã!

Shaka: E espanar, limpar, desencardir, polir, encerar e decorar com flores as minhas 1001 estátuas gigantes de Buda que eu guardo do meu quintal, e fazer a mesma coisa as outras 2002 estátuas médias e pequenas que estão espalhadas na minha casa... (N/a: Vai ser fã assim la na casa do caraio)

Aioria: E ai mano, qual será o seu novo nome? XD

Aioros: Merda... (subindo na mesinha) A partir de hoje, todos vocês deveram me chamar de, Beth!

Todos: O.O

Seiya: Yatta! Yatta!

Shun: To com soninho!

Dohko: Todos pra cama!

Todos - Shun e Dohko: Ahhh!

Dohko: Anda! Caminha!

Todos os Saints saem da sala, apenas Mu, Shaka, Shura, Máscara e Ikki ficaram.

Shura: Mas que merda!

Shaka: Jogo chaaaaaaaaaaato!

Ikki: Você acha isso chato? O.O

Mu: É emocionante!

Shaka: Não, não é... você deveria saber disso senhor Mu!

Mu: Eu?

Shaka: É!

Máscara: Bora outra rodada!

Shaka: Eu posso sugerir um jogo?

Ikki: Não sendo banco imobiliário!

Shaka: Que tal... Strip Poker?

Todos: O.O

Fim de verdade...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nhai... é isso ai...

Só alguns detalhes, me perdoem os erros de ortografia, mas eu to com preguiça de concertar...

Muitas das coisas que eu pus nessa fic vão estar numa outra que eu estou postando hoje também, então... quem quiser saber é só ler essa minha outra fic "O passado negro de Shaka!" olha a propaganda!

É isso ai... as possibilidades deu escrever a continuação dessa fic dos saints jogando strip poker é proporcional ao número de comentário!

Fui!


End file.
